A vision Or a fantasy
by alibob687
Summary: Amongst a field of poppies, the winds will change and the darkness and light will come together... Bray has a vision of his queen and prince, Caitlyn sees well something else entirely... rated M for certain things


**A/N A story about Bray Wyatt partially inspired by a dream I had about him. This story will contain sensitive subject matter including non con sexual situations and other stuff that may have trigger warnings.**

**I own absolutely bugger all I just wish I did. **

_Chapter one_

She came to him this morning with another vision a vision of his future, a future with his queen her image all a blur but he knew the love he felt for her was real and he hadn't even chosen her yet Abigail would help with that she would lead the way.

He knew what was next he felt it in that vision one word kept springing to his mind 'Progeny' a son his son to carry on his name his legacy his everything a son with his queen, his light in this dark world someone worthy of it all worthy of the whole world.

The second he saw her he knew she was 'the one' his heart skipped a beat and he just knew she was to be his queen the one to birth his son to rule by his side, his soul mate on this plane and the next, she would be his for all eternity.  
She was breathtaking beautiful inside and out, the moment he saw her Abigail's voice told him he was correct she would be the one to bear his son to love him to hate him to lust for him to have passion for him to be his queen in love and death, heaven and hell, HIS and only HIS from now until death.

Caitlyn that's what her friend called her, Caitlyn a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, they were simply picking out fruit, Erick Luke and myself doing pretty much the same just picking up some food and essentials for the ranch for my people for my flock, She looked my way and I could tell she was intrigued by me those ocean blue eyes staring all the way into my soul my black soul she could see me for me I just knew it.

**-Caitlyn POV**-

So he weirdest thing happened today while i was out food shopping with Lexi this strange looking guy kept staring at me, now I'm not one to judge let your freak flag fly and all that jazz but this guy with his floral shirt and white pants and a huge ass beard he really was very strange or intimidating yeah i definitely mean intimidating and the two guys with him looked even weirder if that was even possible, I mean the dark headed dude who looked like he hadn't washed for days and the ginger dude who didn't speak just nodded, I mean who doesn't talk? I know just because I could probably talk for the whole of America and don't know when to shut up half the time doesn't mean everyone is a chatty cathy but still...

_(back with bray)_

I saw the way she looked at us the intrigue behind those eyes, I knew she wanted to know more about us, her wish would be my command.  
I talked to Abigail she told me what I had to do I had to bring her to me, it would be the only way to make her understand how important she is and will LOVE, MY QUEEN, MOTHER OF MY SON MY LIGHT IN THE DARK...

The time is now Abigail has assured me that everything will be fine she will be mine she will be here.  
I know where she lives not too far from the ranch just on the outskirts of town I'm visiting her tonight she doesn't know this of course a gentleman surprises his lady I even have a gift for her flowers from our garden she will love them this I know.

Her house is dark, she is asleep after all slumbering peacefully unaware of my being in her house in her bedroom watching waiting, I'm patient I know what will happen I've already seen it she just needs to see it too.  
I wake her with a kiss to her head, she moans the sound like a drug to my ear euphoric in its simplicity, but when her eyes open and she screams at me this, this is not euphoric. Her scream is piercing and very loud! it seems she doesn't know me or why I am here, how can this be? How can she not know her king? In the ruckus her gift her flowers fall to the ground this is not going as I had planned, she was to see me and know she was mine to be in love, Abigail's voice tells me everything will be fine I just need to take her with me and everything will be fine.

I take her back to the ranch, and apparently against her will if the words and swears she is literally yelling at me is anything to go by, she does have quite the mouth on her. I need to speak with her to re-assure her and be with her, the need to be with her now that she is here is already very strong.

She's asleep now, I made her sleep, She looks peaceful so very very peaceful and beautiful while she slumbers I lay myself with her pulling her to my body feeling her body heat against me her skin against mine. She sleeps and so do I.

**What ya think? Is it a keeper?**

**please review :)**


End file.
